Unusual But Loving
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It may seem strange for an Alpha to have married a Beta, but despite everyone's concern, Francis still believed that he'd made the right choice by marrying Arthur. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.* OmegaVerse.


"What if you never have kids?"  
Francis didn't really know this co-worker of his, but she'd began talking to the Alpha after having heard about his recent marriage to a Beta, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We just happen to have more time to ourselves right now, and if we have kids at some point in the near future, it will be a wonderful blessing for the two of us. Besides, Arthur and I aren't ready to have kids. We just want to know each other even better than before and get to explore each other better." The wink that he sent her way, had the Beta nearly puking at the thought of an Alpha and a Beta being together in that way.

"Well, if you'd married an Omega like any good Alpha would have, you'd have kids by now as a marriage with an Omega allows you to raise a full family together." She insisted, not backing down.

"I don't want to have a breeding ground, madame." He smirked at the way that it nearly made her puke right then and there; he may have vastly different tastes than a majority of Alphas, but he loved his husband and found certain traits of his endearing.

Francis had always known himself to be a bit of an unusual Alpha anyway as he could cook and possessed almost Omega like traits of caring while still maintaining very Alpha like instincts, and he'd always realized that he wanted to be with a Beta who could make up his or her mind quite easily and was stubborn but loving.

He'd always wanted a very equal and loving relationship and while he and Arthur could fight like cats and dogs, he did love him and their relationship was actually very loving deep down.

"It's not an animal like farm. It's a way for Alphas and Omegas to raise a family together and keep humans alive." She mumbled; Francis wondered if she was infertile and therefore, very jealous of those that could have kids.

"Well, whenever we do have kids, I'll cherish and love them regardless of whether they are Omegas, Betas, or Alphas. Besides they'll have the best parents in the world. Arthur would do a good job despite how bitter some mistake him to be." Arthur would, Francis mused, as the Beta was one to be overprotective and worry over those that he loved.

"What if you don't?" Now, the poor women looked absolutely miserable.

"We will. Arthur will be the best mother in the world. Well, he's more of a father. He'll probably insist that if we were normal that I'd be the Omega. Though I guess that is true." Francis laughed at the thought even as he appreciated it.

The miserable Beta wished him luck, and Francis returned the Beta's sentiments of luck as he watched the single woman claim a seat at her desk.

He sighed as he thought about the claims that she brought up though Francis didn't worry over them.

The French Alpha figured that things would happen as they would, and why worry over something that may not happen?  
He trusted that when they were ready or even before they realized that they were that Arthur would fall pregnant and they'd have a family together even if it was odd family dynamic to have.

Francis smiled at the thought of Arthur being the parent to one of his kids and could easily imagine the child looking up to both of his or her parents and wanting to be just like them even though they weren't the norm.

People typically kept quiet about the Alpha and his Beta partner though that lady certainly wasn't the first to worry over them or judge them almost harshly though Francis knew that she meant no harm.

Typically, others stayed quiet and may be stared at them a bit strangely when Francis and Arthur went on dates or gossiped about them behind their backs.

He enjoyed the concerns expressed by those nearby more than the gossiping any day though he truly savored the silent support as few felt they could verbally express such support.

Gilbert and Antonio though had both vocalized how 'awesome' or loving that their relationship was.

As Francis's best friends, he figured that was normal though neither of his friends had cared for Arthur at first, they'd come to realize that Francis would love him no matter what and gave up on the selfish notion of splitting the two up.

He smiled; truthfully his best friends loved him very much as friends do, and they just worried a lot for each other though he knew that they had their own relationships to sort through as well.

Antonio was an Omega infatuated with another, and Gilbert was in love with two people.

Francis was always considered to be strange due to having an Omega best friend and his childhood insistence that Omegas weren't to his taste when he was younger.

Truthfully, Francis could have let an Omega in though his interests were more towards Betas, and he was not a fan of heats at all.

Francis lived by the motto that his true love could have been anything and while it wasn't a popular notion for any of three types of people, it was not illegal for a Beta and an Alpha to get married or raise a family together; it was only rare.

Many just worried over what that kind of couple would go through once married; Francis wanted kids, he truly did, he just had enough patience to wait it out.

He had faith though that his relationship with Arthur would continue to be beautiful and amazing despite every obstacle.


End file.
